Warmth
by FandomQueen16
Summary: A short one-shot about our favorite Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. Annabeth shows up at Percy's house at 2:00am. T because I'm paranoid. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. May become two shot in the future


Percy's eyes snapped open. He glanced over at his alarm clock and groaned. Why in the world was he awake at 2:00 in the morning? He was about to bury his head under his pillows when he heard the pounding on his door. He let out another groan and rolled out of bed.

He made his way to the door and grabbed his bat, you never know when you live in Queens. He peeped through the door and swung the bat onto his shoulder. He nearly burst out laughing at what he saw behind the door. He swung the door open and leaned against the door frame.

She was standing there in a short tight fitting black dress and red stilettos in her hand. Her curly hair was swept to one side but a few strands were out of place. Her eye shadow was a little uneven and her lip gloss was a little skewed. She was glaring at Percy as soon as he opened the door.

"Its December, isn't it a little cold for a dress that short Annabeth?" Percy asked smirking at her.

"Don't be a smartass and what's with the bat?" she hissed at him.

"Just in case, you never know who's at your door."

She rolled her eyes and tried to sidestep him "Yes I'm a robber who is polite enough to knock first."

He stepped in front of her and blocked the way, "Is there a reason I'm up at 2:00 am talking to you or?"

She let out a long sigh before looking back at him.

"Look, Piper and Jason are a little 'occupied' in our apartment and I'm not welcome, if you know what I mean. Can I stay here for the night?"

Percy's smirk grew even wider as he stepped aside in a grand gesture. He bowed and held his hands out letting Annabeth in.

"Why of course you can stay here M'lady"

"Gosh your such a dumbass sometimes you know that Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth stated as she plopped down on his couch.

"Wait, am I a dumbass or a smart ass?" he said grinning at her as he joined her on the couch. Annabeth groaned in response and propped her feet on Percy's legs.

Percy and Annabeth's relationship was a weird one. Of course they were friends, and on occasion they would make out for fun. They weren't anything besides friends but sometimes they just needed to blow of some sexual tension. Neither of them mentioned it, but they both knew they could count on each other for the company. Whether it be platonic or otherwise.

Percy massaged Annabeth's feet while she had her eyes closed. She hummed appreciatively and smiled up at him.

"I don't know about you Seaweed Brain, but I'm exhausted." she let out a yawn and sat up, "Let's go to sleep."

They made their way to the bedroom and Annabeth dug through the dresser. She pulled out one of Percy's long sleeves and a pair of his boxers. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a click.

Percy set up the bed and removed some pillows. He was just throwing back the sheets when Annabeth came out.

With the makeup gone and her hair in a ponytail she actually looked pretty cute, Percy thought. Seeing her in his clothes helped too. She stretched her arms and crawled into the bed. She turned toward Percy and held out her hands.

"Come, warmth." Percy chuckled and climbed in next to her in only his boxers. As soon as he laid down Annabeth wrapped herself around him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her legs tangled with his. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Percy wrapped his arms around her and rubbed slow circles on her back. She hummed in approval before nestling her head into the crook of his neck. His hands slowly slid up and he started to play with her hair.

"Perrcyy," she groaned "How am I supposed to sleep if you keep doing cute crap like that?" Percy chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth sighed again and opened one eye to him.

"Percy, if you let me sleep I will kiss you as many times as you want."

"Promise?" Percy grinned at her.

"Pinkie Promise."

"Goodnight Annabeth."


End file.
